1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an invention capable of greatly improving an output of “an electrostatic energy-harvesting device” by maintaining and amplifying an electrostatic effect generated by rubbing using a 3-dimensional cone shape.
2. Discussion of Related Art
“An electrostatic energy-harvesting device” which harvests energy using an electrostatic phenomenon generated by rubbing shows output characteristics in a waveform shape which are generated by an electrification difference when two objects come in contact and separate. The output of the electrostatic harvesting device is at a lower level than other energy-harvesting devices by a peak-peak output.
Unlike other types of eco-friendly energy such as that generated by solar cells, wind power, fuel cells, and the like, electrostatic energy is generated by an eco-friendly energy-harvesting device according to a new concept of limitlessly extracting ambient expendable mechanical energy generated from minute vibration or human motion as electric energy. Energy transformation methods using electrostatic characteristics have great transformation efficiency and are capable of being used by small and lightweight devices, and as such represent new technology making remarkable technical leaps through fusion with nano technology and are being evaluated as having a great ripple effect.
Recently, although interest in electrostatic energy-harvesting devices has been increasing, in an electrostatic energy-harvesting device using a conventional 2-dimensional thin film, a peak-peak output according to an electrification difference is shown when two objects in which an electrostatic phenomenon is to be generated come in contact or are rubbed together, and the energy generated thus is at a lower level than other energy generating devices, and thus research on methods of increasing output in electrostatic energy-harvesting devices is required.